Syndicalist International
The Syndicalist International, often called the Third International, or simply the International, is a military-political alliance of syndicalist and socialist nations which aims to unite the workers of the world and launch the worldwide proletarian revolution. The goals of the Internationale are thoroughly discussed in international congresses to which leaders of socialist states and movements worldwide are invited. Its founding members are the Commune of Laiís and the Federación Anarquista Ibérica. History Branches of the International The International has several branches, each dealing with a particular aspect of the workers' international struggle. Each branch has an executive committee whose members are elected by and from the members of the International's central committee. The branches of the international are as follows: The Third International's Central Committee The central committee of the International is the main executive body of the organization. It includes members from each of the member organizations who are allocated delegate seats based on the member's size proportional to the total number of members in the International. The delegates are elected from within the membership of the organizations according to their own internal voting protocols. The duties of the central committee is to elect executive committees, ensure the orderly function of the international and decide on major decisions regarding the future of the proletarian struggle. The International Workers' Armed Forces The International Workers' Armed Forces is the military branch of the International and acts as the military alliance of member nations. Membership in the armed forces is voluntary and most member organizations of the international are members in the alliance. The duties of the armed forces are to defend and advance the proletarian revolution. While the individual armies of member countries remain under their own command, the Revolutionary Military Council of the International coordinates the allied armies both in drills and in times of war. The International Phalanstère The International Phalanstère is the International's economic branch, and includes both developed and developing Socialist countries. The Phalanstère's main activities are economic development aid to its members and the promotion of trade and cooperation within the socialist world. The International Workers' Culture Council The International Workers' Culture Council, or the Cultural council is the cultural branch of the International. Its members are usually artists, athletes and authors, and they carry out various international cultural projects such as the Burgos international art festival and the Spartikade. The Cultural Council is particularly influncial in the rising fields of mass media and cinema, with many non-socialist artists looking at them in inspiration. The World Association of Toiling Thinkers The World Association of Toiling Thinkers is the scientific branch of the International, combining intellectuals from fields ranging from Anthropology to Nuclear scientists in an effort to advance humanity and the working class. The association is known for being quite liberal in what it considers to be legitimate science and as such it attracts geniuses and eccentrics alike to participate and perhaps revolutionize their fields. Current Members * Comune of Laiís * Iberian Anarchist Federation Category:Alliances Category:International